


Phantom Feelings

by sir_swifty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Coming Out, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Florida, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Sneakiness, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_swifty/pseuds/sir_swifty
Summary: George has magic powers and can touch Dream as he pleases.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

George had first discovered that he was different from others at a young age and didn’t really understand why. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but he felt as though something was off about himself. There was no name to it and it was never spoken of. George believed everyone felt this, but since it was “normal” no one talked about it. 

Ignoring it was easy when he was merely a child, but became more difficult as he grew older and hit puberty. It was as if his mind began to change with his body. His voice deepened, he even grew slightly taller, but he did not expect to feel clouds of energy buzzing through his head. 

Should he be concerned? Maybe it was just his newfound teenage boy hormones? He wondered why people chose to deal with it on their own, why nobody asked for help or gave advice on what to do about it. Everybody just seemed to think it was sex drive but George had a hard time believing that he was _just_ horny. 

When he started University, things started getting even weirder, and old clouds resurfaced, drifting through his mind, leaving him feeling heavier with each passing moment. He began feeling himself bumping into others in the hallways, even though no one was anywhere near him. As time went on, this continued and George started calling these little bumps and brushes “phantom touches.” 

He would feel them constantly while at school. When he would sit in a lecture, he would feel an elbow bump him to his left as he took notes but would turn to find that the person sitting next to him was much too far to have actually touched him. In the restroom, he would feel water soaking his hands before he himself ran them under the sink. It was seemingly random and something George figured he would just have to deal with as long as there were people around him. 

Even Google couldn’t help. It just piled up more confusion. Was he crazy or was he just hallucinating? 

He wasn’t sure what triggered it, if anything did, or how to control it. He just knew that it happened, and he let it. What else could he do? 

Maybe if he had paid more attention to how the touches felt then maybe he would have noticed the clouds lighten in his head after each encounter. He would’ve noticed the energy coursing its way down the length of his body, traveling through tingling fingertips. 

George did understand that he felt what other people were feeling. He began to observe people, thinking there might be a way to control the phantom touches. He sat at lunch every day trying to imagine what someone’s sandwich tasted like, or what it felt like when the captain of the football team ruffled up his friend’s hair. Nothing seemed to work and the touches began to get more random and came more often.

Isolation. That was George’s solution. If it only happened around people, then he would avoid people at all costs. It was simple and he found it easy. George would simply go to his classes and go straight home afterward. He owned his own flat and felt comfortable in it. This was where he felt safe. He, of course, still sat silently through lectures, feeling occasional touches and longing to return to the emptiness he called home. 

You would think that living alone would lead to a quiet, peaceful environment, but where George lacked in-person sociability, he made up for on the internet. He was extremely outgoing and personable behind a screen, and that’s how he liked it. No chance for phantom touches. No chance for awkwardness. No need to lie and hide who he was. Well, not too much at least. 

His apartment was flooded with laughter and screaming nearly every single day. This was nothing new to him since he had online friends for years already, which is why his mother forced him to live without any neighbors. She knew that living next to George would be a hassle and didn’t want anybody to have to live through it. 

The screaming was bad enough, but the awful sleep schedule added to the treachery. Since the classes at universities are spread throughout the day, George decided to take evening classes. He figured he would just sleep through all the morning ones. His days turned to nights and nights turned to days as he sat awake at his computer with the darkness peeking through his window like a blanket of protection from the real world. 

Most people would find life like this lonely or even start to spiral with a lack of connection to others. However, George found comfort in it and never found himself bothered by the fact that physical contact or affection was uncommon to him. Growing up, affection wasn’t big in his household and he struggled with showing others how he felt, so it was new to him. He found it odd when people said “I love you” or gave out random hugs. He always preferred to keep his distance. He finds his own way to show his care and appreciation for others. His friends know this and respect him, even if they don’t quite understand. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Say it,” Dream pesters one night. George was streaming on Twitch with his two closest friends, Dream and Sapnap. “You don’t even have to mean it.”

He’s not sure why, but George feels his fingers start to tingle, and the heaviness of the clouds returns. “No, I’m not going to say it,” George said firmly.

“Oh come on, Gogy,” Sapnap teases. 

“I love you, just tell me you love me,”Dream insisted, the smile was evident in his voice. George was feeling uneasy and felt off, even though it was just like their normal bantering. He couldn’t help the dread that formed in his chest. He didn’t want to do this and especially not while streaming. 

“Dream, stop it,” George sighed, British accent heavy on his tongue

“Why won’t you tell me you love me?”

“Seriously, Dream, stop.”

“What’s wrong, Gogy? Can’t tell Dweam you _love_ him?” Sapnap said, drawing out the word _‘love’_ childishly. 

“George is probably just like secretly gay and doesn’t want to tell us ‘cause he doesn’t want to, like, out himself,” Dream barely finishes his sentence with a wheeze that makes him lightheaded. 

George fakes a laugh. He still feels off. Energy buzzes through his bones, rattling his core and sending a dropping feeling to his stomach. _‘What the fuck. I need to clear my head,’_ he tells himself. The conversation is redirected as George reaches for his water and spaces out. 

“George?” After hearing Sapnap’s voice, he manages to ground himself and focus back on the stream. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you ending soon?”

“Hmmm maybe….. I’m going to read the donos first then run some ads.”

Not long after, the stream had ended and everybody was feeling drained. They had been up for hours, streaming one right after each other, and were ready to sleep. It was decided that they would all log off for the night and call each other when they woke up. 

George headed straight for the shower, trying to wash away his jumbled thoughts. He settles in his bed and checks his phone to see a text from Dream. 

_hey u still awake?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has something special planned for George.

George headed straight for the shower, trying to wash away his jumbled thoughts. He settles in his bed and checks his phone to see a text from Dream. 

_hey u still awake?_

He wasn’t surprised to see that Dream had messaged him, but he was slightly concerned when he saw that the text had been sitting for over an hour. He hadn’t realized that he spent so long in the shower and wanted to make the conversation short and sweet so he could get a good night’s rest. 

He unlocked his phone and let his fingers quickly fly over the screen with a short reply.

_ya tired asf tho_

George wondered if he would get a response as he plugged his phone into its charger. A low ping answered his thoughts.

_go to sleep then_

_im trying_

_try harder i have a surprise for u tmr_

He sighed to himself, knowing Dream wouldn’t be able to see his eye roll.

_a surprise? what is it_

_sorry cant tell u, itll ruin it_

_tell me._

_no_

_tell meee_

_youre an idiot im not telling you_

_you can wait_

_fine_

_good_

George scoffed. He fell into a trance after reading that last word and didn’t realize how much time had passed until a buzz snapped him back to reality. 

_gn georgie ;)_

He answered almost immediately. 

_shut up_

It was difficult to calm the chaos rumbling through George’s mind as he tried drifting off into sleep. He layed curled up, hugging his favorite stuffed dragon while his mind pondered what the surprise was. _‘It’s just something dumb, Dream’s probably teasing you,’_ a voice nagged at him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, for fear of disappointment. 

Sleep didn’t come soon enough. Hours passed and eventually thoughts and emotions were replaced by a tingling sensation that filled the entirety of George’s body. Before processing the strange, yet familiar, sensation, his breath evened.

____________________________________________________________________________

_“Don’t go George, I want you to stay with me.” His brain swims, and all he can feel is warmth. A voice vaguely speaks but the words are hard to catch and feel just barely out of reach. His sense of touch feels heightened as the warmth begins to burn his skin. He feels like fire from the inside out, yet still finds himself welcoming the ache. Two hands gently reach towards his face. Slowly, frosty fingertips tilt up his chin while a second hand reaches behind his head, resting at the nape of his neck. A shiver runs down his spine and leaves goosebumps in its wake. A sensual voice calls out. “Georgie don’t leave me.” George can’t comprehend what is happening, but hears his own voice say, “I would never leave you. I love you.” The words were spoken, but George felt as though he didn’t give his lips permission to say them. Slight panic caught in his throat before hearing, “I love you too, Georgie. I care about you, y’know?” Something was still wrong, though. He had heard that before. It sounded so familiar, but his mind was too foggy to think clear and understand why. With closed eyes, George carefully leans into the comforting voice and his forehead is met with another’s. The pressure suddenly dissipates and George is falling forwards into nothingness._

George’s stomach drops as he flinches awake. As his cat scurries away, he rubs the sleep from his eyes and convinces them to reopen. The apartment is quiet and all that can be heard is the padding of footsteps when George finally gets out of bed to pee. 

Since he woke up earlier than usual, he sat back on his couch to scroll through Tiktok. He figured that Sapnap and Dream would still be sleeping for a few hours, especially since last night had been a long night. 

Eventually, George found himself opening Discord and joining an empty voice chat as he continued scrolling on his phone. Minutes later, there was a familiar ping and then, “George!”

George cringed as he heard the loudness of Dream’s voice. He replied with the same tone, “Dream!” Dream wheezes and George is reminded of the previous night’s conversation. He’s curious so he asks, “What surprise do you have for me?” 

“Wow, George. You aren’t even going to ask how I slept?” The fondness was clear in Dream’s voice. 

George giggled a little. He liked how Dream said his name, even though it was only the two of them in the call. “Nope. What’s the surprise?” 

“I can’t tell you yet. We have to wait for Sapnap to join.” 

George groans dramatically.

“Don’t be a baby, George.” Dream teases. 

Both the boys' computers let out a noise, signaling that someone else was now with them in the voice chat. 

“Sapnap!” They both yell at the same time. 

Sapnap mutters something under his breath and responds, “Holy shit guys, can you not? I literally just woke up.”

“Ok, Sapnap’s here, you can tell me now.” George was still anxiously waiting. 

“Tell you what?” Sapnap sounded just as confused as George felt. 

Dream gave in, and his happiness was evident as he exclaims, “George, I found a way to get you to Florida! You can finally come live with me and Sap!”

His heart sank. Of course he wanted to meet his best friends, to see Dream’s face for the first time, but he wasn’t ready yet. He still didn’t know how to control himself. He was scared and, well, underprepared. 

“You guys want me to move in? Is there even a spare room for me?” George kept his voice level and casual. 

“Yeah, there’s a room for you! We could even share a room, too! What if we got bunk beds?” Sapnap spoke fast with excitement lacing his words. George wished he could have more of a simple life and felt bad for lying to the people closest to him. 

“Sapnap, shut up. Yes George, there’s a lot of space for you here and we want you to live with us,” Dream insists. 

He didn’t want to say yes, but he couldn’t say no. “Okay, I guess? How am I even going to get there, though?” Europe was still on lockdown and regulations were strict, so getting to America could prove to be quite a hassle. 

After a beat of silence Dream simply states, “I have my ways, don’t question them.” 

The three boys began talking about logistics and Sapnap and Dream told George about the few house rules they had. The conversation lasted longer than George would’ve liked and he started to daydream. The voices in his ears grew vague and distant. He thought to himself, _‘I can panic later. Not right now.’_

Eventually, the topic is redirected and everyone loads up Minecraft. No one planned to stream, so they hung out in the call and talked freely. 

Hours later, they all disconnected and went their separate ways for the night. Now isolated, George could let himself panic, which is exactly what he did. He hadn’t been around people in months and was happy to stay in his room. Quarantine was also super convenient and gave him a good excuse to never leave the comfort of his quiet home. Now that it would be stripped from him, he had no clue what to do. Even worse, he only had two months to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in twitter updates? lmk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George moves to Florida.

Two months was not enough time for George to prepare. 

Anxiety pooled in his stomach as his mom drove him to a secluded airport. Apparently the only way he could get to America was extremely privately and it seemed barely legal. However, that was the least of his concerns at the moment. 

He only had about 9 hours until he would be face to face and living with his two best friends. All of his stuff had already been sent over and was waiting for George’s arrival. Dream and Sapnap offered to start unpacking for him, but George refused to let them. He knew that unpacking would be the perfect opportunity to have some time to himself. 

He stares out the window as the plane soars over miles of water. George’s heart stutters a beat when he sees land far sooner than he’d like. 

They landed in another tucked away airport. George didn’t need to grab any luggage, so he decided to stop at a small coffee shop after texting Dream that he landed. 

George felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He set down his coffee and reached for it to see that Dream was calling him. 

“Hello?” George said as he answered. 

“George! You’re here, George! You’re in Florida!” Dream says excitedly. 

George glances around, trying to find anyone that looks out of place, “I’m here! Where should I meet you? Are you even here yet?” 

Dream wheezes and says, “You’re an idiot, George, of course I’m here!”

“Well I don’t see you, so how do I know you aren’t lying?” George smiles to himself. 

“You might not be able to see me, but I can see you,” Dream finishes his sentence with another loud wheeze that George doesn't only hear from his phone, but from right behind him, as well. 

He turned around and before George could process what was happening, he was engulfed in a tight hug. 

“Hi, Gogy,” Sapnap says quietly. 

George mimics his tone with a short, “Hi, Sap.” 

Dream asks, “Long flight? Are you tired?”

The three boys pull out of their bear hug and George grabs his things from a nearby table. 

“I’m pretty tired but I just had a coffee, so I should be feeling more awake in a little bit,” George says, exhaustion evident in his voice.

The walk to the car was mostly quiet with just a little bit of small talk. The silent presence of each other was comforting, though, and reminded George of their late night calls. 

George settled in the backseat of Sapnap’s car and was surprised to see how clean it was. He wanted to tease his friend about it, but couldn’t find the energy to do so. 

Dream and Sapnap sit in the front seat discussing what it would be like, now that George was living with them. They figured everything would pretty much be the same, minus a few small things. They already knew that George would constantly be asking to make Tik Toks with them, and they were even prepared for all of the McDonald’s wrappers that would eventually pile up. 

Halfway home, George stopped contributing to the conversation, and his eyes got heavier by the second. He was teetering on the verge of sleep, when he felt pressure hugging the back of his thighs. Not wanting to draw attention, he opened his eyes slowly and let out a sign of relief, after a small glance around. No one had actually been near him, it was just the phantom touches. 

He sat up and pondered what he was feeling. After a couple minutes, he realized that Dream had changed positions from sitting with his feet on the floor, to resting them on the dashboard. His arms were wrapped around his legs and his cheek rested on his knees. 

_‘Well I guess that explains it,’_ George thought to himself. He already missed the comfort that isolation brought. 

A weight lifted from George’s chest as they slowed to a stop in front of what looks like a pretty spacious house. Dream led him through the garage and gave him a tour of all the different rooms. 

There were three bedrooms, two upstairs and one on the bottom floor. George followed Dream upstairs to see what his looked like and was pleasantly surprised. There was plenty of space, and he already had a bed set up for him.

Dream follows George in his room and throws himself onto the bed. It creaks underneath and George groans, “Dream I literally just got here, please don’t break my bed.” 

“It’s not going to break, don’t worry,” Dream stares at him, “plus, this bed could use a little action. We all know you won’t be getting any.” 

“Yeah, well if I did, you’d probably wish it were you, simp,” George teases back and flops onto his stomach next to Dream.

“Definitely, George.” Dream says as he pulls out his phone. He scrolls through Twitter and George doesn’t move. 

George tries not to squirm as the phantom touch of a hand rests on his inner thigh. He already knew it was another one of Dream’s touches and didn’t even bother looking for confirmation.

At first, George felt vulnerable to the touch, but relaxed just minutes later and slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

A hand through his hair woke him up but he didn’t move. George was still half asleep and under the assumption that it was the same hand that had previously been on his thigh. The hand continued to move and massage his head. Lazily, he opens his eyes, and barely catches Dream’s arm pull away as the warmth disappears. 

_‘Oh. That was real?’_ George's thoughts tumble over each other and goosebumps start to raise as his spine shivers. 

His eyes flutter shut again, and George stretches with a yawn. 

“Morning,” Dream says, interrupting the stampede running wild in George’s head. 

His voice is hoarse and dry when he answers, “Morning. How long did I fall asleep for?” 

“A couple hours, Sapnap actually went to sleep, too,” Dream hands him a glass of water, “but he won’t be waking up for a while.”

George drains the cup and immediately lays back down, earning a slap to the shoulder. 

“Dream!” George yells.

Dream shakes his head, “Get up! You are not going back to sleep. Are you hungry? We can go eat, or you can unpack.”

Dream nudged George when he didn't give an answer. 

George whines, “Fine, if you insist, I guess I’ll get up. What food is there here?”

“I can make you some Mac n Cheese?”

Dream watches as George’s eyes light up in delight. 

“Yes, please! I’ll meet you downstairs, I’m gonna change,” George tells him. 

“You want me to leave? Are you sure you don’t need help?” Dream tries and fails to say seductively. A wheeze is ripped from his lungs and George pushes past him, to open a box. 

“I’m definitely not forcing you to leave, but there is no way you are going to dress me,” George mutters nonchalantly. 

Now it was George’s turn to watch Dream’s eyes as they widened. He knows he’s made him flustered and tries to hide his smile. 

Dream composes himself, “Okay, I won’t dress you then, I’ll undress you.”

“Sure you will,” George says with a giggle. 

Dream assumes that was the end of their banter, “Oh come on, Georgie, one day I just might,” he teases as he walks out of the room. 

George’s heart beat fast and a tingling sensation once again coursed through his entire body. He hadn’t felt this strange in years and it was like he was feeling it for the first time all over again. 

He quickly changed into sweats and sat balled up on his floor. Everything was too overwhelming. He pressure laced his bones and his body buzzed. He felt like a bomb on the edge of destruction. 

Trying to ground himself, George looked around his new space and whispered detailed descriptions of the things around him. He described the patterns of the bedding, how it felt, what colors he saw, and eventually started feeling a bit better. 

A knock on the door caught his attention and at the same time, the palm of his hand went cold. _‘Dream must have his hand on the doorknob,’_ George thought. At this point, it was natural to assume Dream was the reason for the phantom touches. He was always the reason. 

Reality once again hit George, “Come in!”

Dream peaks his head in, “Food’s done, come eat.”

Jokingly, George locks eyes with Dream and mumbles, “Yes, Sir.”

“George, what? What?” Dream drags out the word _‘what.’_

“What? Something wrong?” George says flatly.

“No, nothing,” 

George hums in response and makes his way to the kitchen. It doesn’t take long for them to eat, and they eventually end up on the couch. They were both on their phones, but still enjoyed the company of each other. 

The insistent buzzing of bones didn’t leave, but George still felt content. It seemed that being around his best friend made his situation both better, and worse at the same time. 

Dream unconsciously rests his chin on his hand, with his fingers cupping his own cheek. George sensed the motion and glanced up to Dream’s face. His eyes lingered and he found himself unable to tear away his gaze. After a few moments, he felt the ghost of fingertips. A presence mimicked Dream’s hand on his own body. 

The buzzing calmed. 

For the first time, George welcomed the touch. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated with Dream and George. Sapnap wants to meet Karl and Quackity.

“Hey, come look at this,” Dream manages through a loud wheeze. 

George was situated on the opposite side of the couch, and scooted closer to his friend. Dream held out his phone a little bit, as George leaned into his shoulder. A Tiktok started to play.

_“Breaking news! The person who sent you this thinks you’re a bitch,”_ George scoffs and rolls his eyes.

_“Just kidding, they actually want to have sex with you.”_

“Dream! Oh my god!” George yells. He’s laughing and chooses to look down at his own phone, trying to hide his face. Dream continues his seemingly painful wheezing. 

Before thinking, George tells Dream, “You know what Dream, I have a Tiktok for you, too.” His heart starts beating a little faster and his fingers are struggling to make the touchscreen on his phone work. 

“Oh, do you now? You saved one just for me?” Dream asks, while peering over at George’s hands. 

“Yeah, actually, and I just found it.”

_“The person that sent you this thinks that you’re really cute, and they love talking to you, and they have a crush on you. So they want to know if they can rail you. Respectfully. Well, if you like it disrespectfully, they can do that, too, but...”_

Dream’s eyes widen and his cheeks darken. He manages to keep his composure, unlike George, who refuses to make eye contact. 

Both of them let out a short, nervous laugh.

“Oh come on, George. Would you really want to be the one doing the railing? I always thought you were more submissive than that,” Dream teases George in a low voice. 

George turns to lift his feet on the couch and rests his back against Dream’s shoulder, avoiding facing him. He liked to be bold, but always struggled to keep the bit going when it was just the two of them. It felt different. He could _feel_ it. It was like he was standing in a puddle of electricity. 

“As if. I am not a bottom, Dream,” George states simply. 

“I don’t believe you, Georgie. You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” George could hear the smile in his voice. His imagination began to soar. 

“I could never lie to you.” 

“I know, so I guess you’ll just have to prove how much of a top you can be. I might just believe you.” Dream was playing with George like he was leftover food on the table, and he knew it, too. He just didn’t know what to do. Usually, he’d have a clap back ready, but his mind had gone blank. 

“I am not doing that, I don’t have to prove anything to you,” he heard his voice rise a few octaves and prayed that Dream didn’t notice. 

“Okay, then I’ll just assume I’m right,” Dream paused, “Sub.”

George turned, so that he was criss cross, facing Dream. “Seriously Dream, I am not a bottom.”

His body was burning and aching, something he had grown accustomed to, now. He was obviously no longer thinking clearly, and his actions got more daring. 

Dream reached out with one hand and lightly tipped George’s face up with two digits. Not much force was needed, as his head naturally followed the guide of the fingers. Brown eyes flutter between two green ones, not knowing which to look at. 

Dream’s voice lowers even further, “You were saying?”

Red blooms across George’s face, his head feels lighter, but he doesn’t want to give up without a fight. He snatches the hand on his face and reaches forward to wrap fingers around Dream’s neck. Before his fingers could apply pressure, they are ripped away, and both arms are unmovable at his sides. 

“Don’t be a brat. You know I would give you what you want, all you have to do is ask nicely,” Dream leans close to George’s ear, “I only give treats to good boys.”

George shudders at the thought. He sits silent for a moment, thinking about the situation he got himself in. He feels the tight grip on his wrists, the burning gaze of eyes on him, but something else, too. _Relief_. The puddle he once stood in dried up, and his bones were calm. There was no rumbling. He felt _good_. He never wanted it to end. 

The tension relaxes and George’s arms are once again free, immediately raising to cover the embarrassment on his face. Only sounds of shuffling fill the air as Dream tugs George closer and wraps an arm around him. They settle in a more comfortable position, where Dream scrolls through TikTok and Twitter while George watches. 

____________________________________________________________________________

George stirs and pushes his face deeper into whatever warmth was underneath him. He hears distant rumbling and groans at the disturbance. Arms around him tighten and he feels warm and safe. He never wants to leave whatever place he’s in. Darkness consumes him once again and in a matter of seconds he’s back asleep. 

Eventually, George finds himself sitting back up on the couch trying to rid the blurriness from his eyes. He vaguely recalls the previous events, but doesn’t think now is the time to dwell on it, and instead, heads to the kitchen to leave Dream sleeping soundly on the couch. 

Sapnap greets him and they make small talk, while George continues to wake up and take in more of his surroundings. He sits at the counter and watches as Sapnap heats up some Mac n’ Cheese and complains about not seeing Karl or Quackity. 

George wasn’t really listening, but assumes he’s upset that they're hanging out without him. The solution seems simple enough, “Why don’t you just go drive up and meet them?”

Sapnap stopped his rambling to think. 

George continued, “You drove here from Texas, another road trip to meet your lovers won’t be that bad, right?”

He watches as Sapnap’s face falls, “Yeah, but you just got here. I want to spend time with you, Gogy.”

George ignores the pout on Sapnap’s face, “I live here now, we’ll have plenty of time together, that just sounds like an excuse.”

A sigh escapes his lips, “What if they don’t want me there?”

“They have been constantly telling you to visit, Sapnap! Of course they want you to go! That’s like me saying that you and Dream don’t want me here.” George knows he’s right. 

“Well, what if we don’t?” Sapnap says with a giggle.

“Oh shut up, go see your boyfriends,” George says. 

“You know what, Gogy, I will. I bet you’ll have fun with yours while I’m gone,” Sapnap winks and heads off to his room with his loaded bowl of macaroni. George laughs to himself and heads to his own room, as well. 

George starts settling into his room, unpacking boxes and looking through his things. Hours pass, with each of the boys doing their own things around the house. Eventually, George’s fingers get angry with him and stop working. This wasn’t new, but it was generally uncommon for it to happen to an extreme like this. To calm his buzzing body, George showered and slept it off. 

The next day, Sapnap announced to Dream and George that he’d be going to meet up with Karl and Quackity. The excitement that radiated off him was immense and George couldn’t be happier for him. He knew what it was like to finally meet his best friends after ages of only online communication. 

He was leaving in a day, so the three boys spent as much time together as they could. Most of it was used to help Sapnap pack and pick out outfits that would impress. With the remaining time, they decided on playing some card games. 

George loved spending time with both of his friends, but he wished the time would go by faster, so it would only be him and Dream in the house together. He told himself that he just wanted the tingling sensation to go away, and Dream can do that. He tried not to think why, or how, it just happened. That’s all it was. He felt good around him. Why wouldn’t he want to feel good?

When Sapnap did finally end up leaving, a new energy seemed to fill the space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a bit later than usual, depression has been kicking my ass. I gave you guys a little spice and threw in Sapnap content, I hope you enjoyed :) I plan to continue increasing the spice in future chapters fyi.


End file.
